


Protection

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Weevil Makes Me Sad, Post-Series, What-If, Witness Protection, grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Three years after the lunch room throw down, Veronica returns to Neptune. She's still in Witness Protection, but she's curious how her friends are handling life without her.





	

Veronica adjusted the hoodie on her head, pulling it closer to her eyes. She didn't want her prey to recognize her. To him, she was dead. She had been killed in a suspicious car accident. Her dad had even moved away from Neptune to sell the story. He was in a suburb of Chicago, making new friends. Her prey, her ex, Logan, didn't know she was safely kept by the witness protection program. She shouldn't be in Neptune. She had colored her hair and was wearing eye contacts, making them both brown. She was tanner than she had been and thought maybe the spray tan had been a bit too dark. But, she didn't look like Veronica Mars, not the same one she had been three years ago. 

It was a long story. The reason she went into witness protection. It involved Gory Sorokin and Jake Kane and the Fighting Fitzpatricks. It was done to save her dad, who she thankfully still got to talk to on a regular basis. It was also done to save Logan, mostly from himself. Veronica had dumped Piz after the cafeteria fight and reunited with Logan. Piz had understood. Wallace told Veronica later that after a couple beers, and a proper wingman, Piz was fine. Veronica practically lived at the Grand with Logan. Until Gory finally got his way. Gory got to think he was killing Veronica, in Logan's car, and it was going to be enough to quench his blood thirst. Logan had suffered. Keith tried to calm him and say that he didn't blame Logan for Veronica's “death”. He told him everything he could to ease Logan down the from figurative ledge and to move on with his life, all while protecting his baby girl who was taken away. 

Veronica finished college in New York at Columbia. She changed her name to Jocelyn Jones and majored in law. She had started to live her life, reclaim what had been stripped. She had started dating a guy, Nate Evans. They had gotten close. She moved into his small apartment, since she spent the night there all the time anyway. She adored Nate. She even loved him, as much as she could. When he proposed though, she freaked out. She tried to play it cool, to tell him that she needed to think about it. He seemed understanding. What she really needed was to see if Logan had gotten over her. She hadn't gotten over him.

She came back to Neptune. It was a week after graduation and the place was filled with parties. She was hoping she could sneak in to the same one as Logan and see him flirt with anyone. If he put forth an effort to get laid or ask anyone out, she could go back to Nate. She could accept that they were over. She felt like the ex girlfriend who stalks her ex, the kind who says “Oh, he'll be back. He just has to miss me first.” It was also known as delusional. But this was for his own good. This was to make sure he was happy. She felt justified in doing it and didn't care to think about how unfair it was, or how many laws she was breaking doing this. 

She had first spotted him on campus. He was walking with Dick from a frat house to Dick's car. She had to stop and take him in. His weightlifting classes had turned him into a chiseled Greek god. She lost a chance to run back to her rental car and lost them just from ogling him. The next time she saw him was the following day. She managed to park near Dick's car and was able to follow him without issue. She trailed them to a beach house and she watched as Logan unlocked the door and walked inside. She copied the address down. She later looked it up and it was his house. He planted roots. The house itself was smaller than she had expected. It was a little bungalow with beach access. It fitted him well, though, the real him, at least. She watched the house for twenty minutes or so, then left. She was on the verge of running up to the door.

The more Veronica followed Logan, the more she got his schedule down. She knew he didn't work, but he had some habitual charity functions he attended. He went to a soup kitchen every other day, usually for dinners. Veronica suspected he was dishing out food. She couldn't get the nerve to go inside to check. She noticed he hung out with Dick a lot, and once during the week of stalking, he had met up with Mac. That surprised Veronica. But, she was happy to see Mac was doing so well for herself. She had graduated and was about to move to Palo Alto for some fancy job. Veronica got the last bit from Mac's Facebook page. 

Now, as she followed, or stalked if you must, Logan to the large mansion, she felt prepared. She didn't want to see him actually getting a blowjob, but just hearing rumors of it would work. Maybe see him lean down and kiss someone. She could handle that, possibly. She watched him move further inside and greet some men near the keg. They have some inside joke that makes them all laugh. Veronica can't help but smile when she heard Logan laughing. This was his “guy's laugh” though. She was used to his giggles, mostly the laugh reserved for her. She missed it. But now, after three years, she would take what she could get. 

She walked over to the bar and made herself a mixed drink, tequila and whatever lemon-lime drink that was. She didn't bother to look. She found a group of straws and hoped the one she picked up was clean. She stirred her drink and turned around, sipping it while she watched Logan and the guys. She noticed Dick had joined them. She sighed. She needed to walk around. She knew she would be suspicious if she just stayed and watched Logan all night. He would have certainly noticed. And while he might think she was someone else just crushing on him, she couldn't take that chance. She turned and walked further into the party. 

She stopped short when she heard Wallace laughing. She turned, spotting him sitting on a couch. He was surrounded by very attractive women who were adoring him. He looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Veronica smiled. He deserved a harem of hootchies. She moved past them, careful not to turn and look directly at the pimp. 

She moved toward the backyard. She heard Parker's laugh and a chill crawled up her spine. Veronica turned and saw Parker sitting with a couple other women. They seemed to be talking about the social economic climb of something or whatnot. Veronica got bored just listening to their tone. Parker had seemed to move onto caring about something more than herself. Veronica was happy about that. 

Veronica looked up at the balcony and grinned. She saw Piz up there. At least, she thought it was Piz. It was hard to tell with the hottie running her hands through his hair and sucking on his face. He grinned and Veronica saw the dimples. At least, she didn't need to worry about Piz moving on. Piz had that covered. 

Veronica turned and walked back into the party. She thought it would be a good time to lap back around and check on Logan. She finished her drink as she walked. She would need a reason to be back in the booze room, after all. She walked passed Wallace again, who looked like he lost a couple of his ladies to men who invaded the couch. He was still laughing though. Veronica resisted the urge to give him a thumbs up. 

She entered the booze room and Logan wasn't there. She sighed, looking around a bit before making her way back to the bar. She waited for a woman to finish making her drink. She grabbed the tequila and poured a double shot into her glass. She looked for the soda. She found the empty bottle that once housed it and sighed. She looked around for a replacement, but only found a can of orange soda. Not wanting to mix the two, she downed the tequila she already poured and then poured the soda into her cup. She sipped it and shook her head. Not the best combination, but it wouldn't make her throw up, probably. 

She walked the other way, back towards the door. She spotted Logan in the living room. He was leaning against a fireplace talking with a male friend and a woman. Veronica picked up on the woman's physical clues of flirting. This woman found Logan attractive, which meant she was alive and straight. Veronica sipped her drink and watched Logan. He laughed and flirted a bit back. Not as much as the woman had, but he was making a small effort. Veronica wondered if it was enough, if she needed to watch more, to torture herself more. 

Veronica shook her head and set her drink down on a table. She didn't need to see more. He had moved on. He was moving on. She would too. She turned, moving her body towards the door. She ran smack into someone. Not someone. Mac. She looked directly into Mac's face.

“Oh, sorry!” Mac smiled and put her hands on Veronica's arms to steady her.

Veronica blinked. She felt woozy and sick. Her heart pounded in her chest. She nodded, somehow, and pushed past Mac. Her insides were trying to claw their way out. She felt hot and cold, sweaty with chills. She couldn't stand to be that close to one of her friends and not hug her. 

Veronica made it outside and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a second to calm her thoughts. She would have taken more time, but she heard her name, her real name.

“Veronica?”

It was weak like Veronica was a ghost sighting. Her best friend was calling out to the ghost. Veronica remembered when she did that with Lilly. But unlike Lilly, Veronica wouldn't vanish around a corner. Veronica continued walking again, trying her best not to cry her heart out on the front porch of whoever owned this house. She had to get away, go back to New York, to Nate. 

“Veronica?!” 

Mac called again. She was louder this time. Veronica couldn't stop. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't turn back to this life. She was walking the wrong way and would have to circle the block to get to her car, but maybe she could find a place to curl up and cry before driving back to the Camelot. 

“Veronica?”

She almost stopped when she heard Logan's voice. Her heart certainly did. She continued to walk. She got to the corner before Logan caught up to her. He was panting as he walked around and looked down at her. Veronica slipped into a role. She had to. She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. She hoped it was enough to discourage him from trying to get her to talk. 

“Oh. Sorry. My friend thought you were someone else.” Logan sighed, pouting. He backed up and to the side and allowed Veronica to walk past him.

Veronica took a step, but a tear fell down her cheek just as she was passing him. She closed her eyes and hoped he missed it. That, maybe, he had looked away before she passed. He hadn't. He grabbed her arm and spun her. He looked down at her again, searching her face. Veronica just looked up at him. She couldn't say anything else.

“Roni?” Logan's voice was soft. He couldn't believe it was her. 

Veronica swallowed and looked down. She nodded once. “I have to go. I'm so sorry.” She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She saw Wallace standing next to Mac on the front porch watching. She didn't stop. She ran to her car and climbed in. She started it and caught a glimpse of Logan watching her with pain and confusion on his face. 

She cussed herself all the way back to the hotel. Her palms slammed down onto the steering wheel. She cussed herself up to the room and while she was packing up her bags. She growled as she jammed her clothes back into the luggage. She cussed herself while she left her room key in the room and opened the door to leave. She had her bags slung over her shoulder or dragging behind her. She was going to go back to New York tonight. She had to. She was a fool, an idiot. She couldn't live this line between the two worlds. She should have known she would lose her balance and fall over. She sighed and closed the door. She walked out of the room and spotted Dick's car pulling into the parking lot, blocking her rental in it's spot. She dropped her bags and sat down. She waited. She had been caught.

Logan got out and walked up the stairs towards her. He moved like he was approaching a wild animal. Each step was done with precision and slowly. “Veronica...” His eyes were wide, still looking like she wasn't really there. 

“Logan.” Her voice was calm. She sighed and played with the strap on her luggage. She looked past him to the car, watching Wallace and Mac getting out of the back seat. Each of them were sporting the shock on their faces. Mac's face looked a little more wounded than Wallace's face, like she had been betrayed. 

“How... I mean, the car bomb...” Logan was getting closer. His voice was stronger as he was verbally trying to reason with her presence. 

Veronica looked up at him and pulled the hood off her hair. The yellow lights outside the rooms gave it a golden hue, but it was still brown. She reached up and removed a contact, wincing a bit. She flicked it out into the parking lot below. “Witness protection, which I just totally screwed up.” She sighed the words.

“Wait. What?” Logan stopped walking. His head jerked back on his neck.

Veronica looked up with one brown eye and one blue. “I wasn't in your car. I didn't die.” She gave a weak smile. “Surprise.”

“V?” Wallace was approaching up the steps now with Mac right behind him. He had the beginnings of a small smile. It slowly grew and took over his whole face.

Veronica turned and smiled at Wallace. It was genuine and she felt her own heart overflowing with love. “Hey, Papa Bear.” She looked to Mac. “Mac.”

“So, you've been hiding in plain sight for three years?” Logan blinked. He was still looking at her like she was a ghost.

Veronica looked back up to Logan and chuckled. “Of course not. I was placed somewhere else. I went to college somewhere else.” She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't tell them where. She was going to be in so much trouble as it was.

Wallace ran up past Logan and pounced on Veronica. He hugged her tightly and tossed a bag to the side when it got in his way. “Supafly, I have missed you so much!”

Veronica laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him back. “Me too, Wallace. Me too.”

“We buried you. We were there for your dad.” He pulled back, his eyes widening to take over his entire face. “Oh my god. Your dad! Does he know you are alive?” Wallace blinked down at her.

Veronica grinned. “He does. He was the one person I could tell.” She looked past Wallace to Logan. “The one person who could know. It was a really hard choice.” She frowned a bit.

“Ronica.” Logan sighed with a bit of a grin.

Wallace stood up and looked down at her luggage. “Going somewhere?”

“I fucked up so bad. I am not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to let anyone know I'm alive and I thought I could sneak in and out.” She looked to Mac and smiled. “But one of you is super observant.” 

Mac grinned and walked up to Veronica. “I'm going to take that as a compliment.” She pulled Veronica into a tight hug. Veronica pushed her face into Mac's hair and the two women just held each other. 

“Why were you sneaking in and out of that party? Just missed us? Thought you would see us when we couldn't see you?” Logan's voice held the turmoil of his emotions.

Veronica broke away from Mac and took a step towards Logan. “It's complicated and I could spend time in prison for doing it. I...” She looked down and took a deep breath. “I had to make sure you guys were alright before I could leave this all behind.” She felt the tears forming.

Logan reached out and took her hand. “You can't ever be Veronica again?” His voice was much softer this time.

Veronica looked up. “I'm not her now.” Her fingers played with his. She laughed once at the simple action giving her so much joy and peace. Nate never gave her this. 

“Roni, what happened? I mean, fuck.” Logan ran his free hand through his hair.

Veronica looked up at him and grinned. “I made some choices that took me away from you guys. But, I don't regret the decisions.” She squeezed his hand. “I saved your life.”

“My life? How? What are you talking about?”

Veronica sighed. “Gory planted the bomb in your car. He was going to kill you.” 

Mac gasped audibly.

“I figured that. The one time you take my car, it explodes.” Logan was getting choked up again. His gripped her hand hard.

“They found the bomb. They were on the lookout for it. They took pictures of one of Gory's guys placing the bomb even. He's in prison, by the way.” Veronica smirked.

“But how did they even know to look out for it? How do you fit into it?” Logan dropped her hand and glared down at her.

“I was talking to the FBI about Gory. I told them about the cafeteria fight with you and how he threatened you.” She sighed and looked back to Mac. “I told them about the hard drive.”

Mac gasped again.

Veronica smirked. “I could get you a job there if you wanted one. They were pretty impressed with you.”

“Hard drive?” Logan asked.

“Jake Kane's hard drive. Mac and I, mostly Mac, got through the security of it. The short of it is that that hard drive was connected to Gory and Castle and the sex tape.” She shrugged. “I learned I was put on a hit list for stealing it and revealing the names of Castle to Hearst Free Press.”

“Oh my god.” Logan stumbled back and leaned on the railing.

“Right. So, when they found the bomb, they contacted me immediately. I got a text. I knew it was a possibility, but I had to act like it wouldn't be the last time I saw you.” She looked up at him. “I had to act like I was just running to the store. The FBI removed the bomb, we drove to a location and when it was clear, the car exploded without causing any injuries to anyone else.” She paused. “I was in the back of a darkened sedan watching your car and our future explode. I had to leave my phone in the car.” She looked to Wallace and Mac, now standing with an arm around the other. “I am really sorry. I would have told all of you something if I could. People had to believe I died.” She looked back to Logan. “Gory had to believe he killed someone, that he made you suffer, so he wouldn't try to kill you later.”

“I never knew about any threats, besides the one he said after the fight.” Logan stumbles over the words.

Dick got out of his car and sighed. “Do I need to come up there and grab her or can one of you three manage this? I thought we were kidnapping her if we had to!”

Veronica chuckled down to Dick and gave him a smile. “Fuck, I even missed Dick.” 

Logan pushed off the railing and grabbed Veronica. He pulled her into a hug and just held her to his chest. His heart was pounding against Veronica's ear. 

Veronica sighed and let him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She hadn't felt this loved in over three years. They stayed that way for a couple minutes. Logan reached up and cradled her head to his chest, rubbing his fingers through her hair. When they finally pulled away from each other, Veronica noticed Wallace had her luggage down next to Dick's car and was loading it into his trunk. “Wait. I, uh. Fuck. I can't stay.”

“Roni, please.” Logan looked down at her with big brown eyes.

“Logan, really, I can't. I am going to be in so much trouble. I have to get back to my life in-” She stopped herself. “I can't be seen here. I can't be recognized. You have no idea how much I'm hoping Will Smith shows up with one of those light things so I can erase myself from your mind.”

“What?” Logan stepped back. “You would rather we think you died?”

“It's for our safety, Logan!” Veronica growled the words out. She looked down and struggled to get the other contact out of her eye. She wiggled her hand until the contact dropped below them. 

“I can't go back to thinking you are dead. It was killing me. It was killing all of us!” Logan screamed down at her. His eyes were dark and veins were showing up on his forehead and neck.

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself. “Trust me. It's better than being separated.” She felt cold. 

Logan calmed instantly, like it clicked in his head. 

“You fucking had closure. I had nothing. Hell, I didn't even have Backup. I have a weekly phone call with my dad, who doesn't live anywhere near me. That's it. I got to hear about all my friends grieving. I got to start all over somewhere new and learn a new name. I got to look over my shoulder, waiting to be discovered.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped at one side roughly, angrily. She looked down, panting a bit. 

“Roni..” Logan started.

“That's not my name.” Her tone was calm. She didn't look up. She felt the tears and pushed them down.

“What is your name?” He took a step towards her. 

She sighed. “I can't tell you that.”

“So, what am I supposed to call you?” Logan reached under her chin with a finger and slowly lifted her head. He smiled when he saw her blue eyes looking back.

Veronica smirked a bit. “Well, I had a name in high school you might remember. Trampy McBitch.”

Logan laughed loudly and hugged her to him, calming just as fast. “How do I let you go?”

“It's hard, if it's anything like I had to do. But you can go and live your life. Embrace the gift that is life. I'm sure you have a quote for it somewhere.” 

“And if I don't want to let you go?” Logan hugged her tighter.

“Logan, you have to. I'm so sorry for this.” Veronica felt the tears again and let them fall.

“Come back to my place. Let's get out of the public and talk this out. We can figure it out.” Logan stroked her hair gently.

“I can't.” She was fighting it. She wanted to stay, to hide away in his house, be with him, her friends, hell, even Dick. She wanted her old life back. The agents had warned her of this. This was why she wasn't allowed back, why she was warned about spying on her friends. At the time, she was sure she wouldn't. She was so naive.

“Roni, I can protect you.” Logan held her tighter for a bit. His tone so sure he could do it.

“Logan, if I hadn't stepped in, you would be dead. I'm not going to risk that. You get to live. You get to have your life and your dreams and your cute beach house.”

“How do you know I have a beach house?” Logan pulled back a bit.

“I've been spying on you for a week.” Veronica looked up, biting her lip. She felt the mood shift.

“What the fuck?” Logan pulled away from her.

“Dick, might want to remove my luggage. It's about to get messy up here.” Veronica called down without looking. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up to Logan.

Wallace moved to the trunk and waited. Mac blinked as she looked between the two still upstairs.

“I haven't been one hundred percent honest.” She looked down to her hands. “I came back here to check up on you guys, but it was mostly you.”

Logan stood in front of her, panting with anger.

“See, I wanted to make sure you had moved on.” Veronica looked up at him. “Because I was proposed to a little over a week ago.”

Anger left him suddenly. His shoulders dropped and his eyes widened. “What?”

“I have a boyfriend at home and he asked me to marry him. I haven't given him an answer.” She looked down and took a deep breath. “I wanted to make sure you were ok, that you were out there dating and moving on. I wanted to make sure you were over me. If you were, I knew I could marry Nate and move forward with this life that was manufactured for me.” She couldn't look up. She couldn't see his expression.

“You were spying to see if I was getting action at a party?” Logan's voice was calm. It didn't trick Veronica though. She knew he was seconds from screaming at her again.

“Yes. It sounds really bad when you say it.” She looked up. “I wasn't going to watch or anything.”

“Did you see enough then? Is that why you turned and ran?” Logan's voice was filled with venom. He looked like he was going to throw up. He had paled and his face looked clammy.

“I did, actually. You were flirting with a woman and I didn't need to see more. I saw Wallace flirting with a haggle of women on the couch and Piz was making out with some girl on the balcony. I even saw Parker with a political hippie group. I was alright with everything I saw, then I ran into Mac and it about killed me.”

“You could have asked, Veronica. I would have let you watch me fuck her.” Logan practically spat his words at her. “Fuck. You are so selfish.”

Veronica took a step back. “Maybe. I needed to know.” Even though she was moving away, she was stepping up for her punishment. She knew she had messed up coming back. 

“I needed to know you were still fucking alive, but I had to wait three years for that. I visited your fucking grave!” He ran his hands through his hair and pulled on it.

Veronica cried silently as she stood there. She didn't say anything. 

Logan walked closer to her. “Want to know my sexual history since you died?” 

“Logan?” Mac called out. She was walking up the stairs again. She had a hand reached out to him. She looked like she was going to step between them and stop Logan from hurting Veronica. Veronica let out a sob at the thought.

Logan stepped back, growling.

“Logan, I get your anger. I am so fucking sorry.” She whimpered the words.

“You died and now you are fucking engaged!?” Logan walked down the outside hall of the hotel. He ran his hands through his hair. 

“I'm not engaged. I haven't said yes. I haven't accepted the ring.” Veronica talked down to her feet. She didn't feel her backbone. The answer was pathetic. She knew it. 

Logan turned back to her. He gaped at her. “What about what we needed to know, Veronica? What about us? Don't you give a fucking shit?” Tears rolled down Logan's cheeks in a dramatic way. Perfect tears cascaded down in perfect intervals.

Veronica wanted to run. Damn Dick and his car. She looked up to Logan and spoke through her sobs. “I saved your fucking life. I gave up my happy ending for you. I gave up everything for you and you call me selfish. You fucking bastard.” She took a step toward him. “I don't want to marry Nate. I just know I will never find a guy anything like you out there. You fucking ruined me. I can't even make love to anyone without thinking of you. I keep giving everything I had for you. I have nothing. You don't fucking get that. Without you, I have nothing.” She pounded a fist on her chest “So, hate me if you have to. Talk about how much I ruined your life and hide things. I am paying for all my sins, trust that.” She used the sleeves of her hoodie to wipe away the tears. “Enjoy your freedom. Enjoy your ability to move wherever you want, or go into whatever career you want. Enjoy your own fucking name, or change it. Enjoy your friends, hell, enjoy my friends. Just fucking say thank you. Because without me, you would be dead.” She turned and walked down the stairs. She took a calming breath. She got to Wallace and nodded to him. He pulled her luggage from the trunk and gave her a hug. “Dream big, Wallace, then chase the hell out of those dreams.” 

Wallace nodded and hugged her tighter. “I'm glad you are alive, Supafly. Enjoy your life, even if it's manufactured. Find some happiness.”

Veronica pulled back and nodded, wiping away a tear. She turned and opened the trunk to the rental. She put her luggage in the back and slowly closed the trunk, pushing the trunk closed rather than slamming it. Mac walked down to her and gave her another hug. 

“I'm so sorry, V. I kind of wish I hadn't been so perceptive, but I'm glad you aren't dead.” Mac sniffled.

“Me too, Mackie. Take care of these boys, alright? And reach out to the FBI if you are interested.” Veronica tightened the hug for a bit then let Mac go. She turned to Dick's car, but Dick was standing right behind her.

“Roni, I, uh... I'm glad you aren't dead too. Too many good people die in this town.” He pulled her in for a hug.

Veronica blinked, but relaxed and hugged him back, even managing a smile. “Thanks, Dick.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “Keep protecting him for me.”

“Sure 'nuff, Ronikins.” Dick wiped a tear and shot Veronica a grin and a wink. “Let me move my car for you.” He ran around to get in his car and backed it up into a place at the end of the stairs.

Veronica sighed and watched Dick move the car. She turned and looked up at Logan. The memory of their first kiss came crashing to her mind. She remembered him standing up there alone as she drove away, bewildered. The thought of leaving him now was breaking her heart. She started to turn, keeping her eyes on him, but her body twisted towards the driver's side of her rental car. She stopped and turned back. She couldn't leave things like that. She had to do something. This was her final moments with the man she was meant to be with. She ran up the stairs and looked up at him. She leaned up and quickly pecked his lips. She smirked a bit. The look on his face was similar to the last time she did that in this location. 

He was shocked and amazed. He grabbed her suddenly and pushed his lips down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body flush with his. They moaned at the kiss. His hands wrapped around her, holding her close. One of his hands moved to her hair and kept her head in place while he moved to get a better angle. It was needy and hungry and passionate. It was carnal. It was everything she could dream in a final kiss. It was what they should have done at the Grand three years ago when she was going to get some Skisk orange soda. The kiss broke and he rested his forehead on hers. They were both panting. He leaned down a bit and pecked her nose. “Thank you.”

She couldn't handle any more. She pulled away from him and offered a small smile. She walked down the stairs and to gave the three onlookers a little wave. She walked to her car and opened the door. She couldn't resist. She looked up to Logan. He was crying, but gave her a little smile. She nodded up at him and slipped into the car. She backed out of the space and turned onto the road. Seconds later, she didn't see them and she felt dead again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy with this ending, even though it's sad for LoVers.
> 
> If you aren't, maybe the sequel will satisfy you. Maybe not. Go read it.
> 
> Please, I beg you, leave comments and Kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
